All For You
by intimatedesires
Summary: Plans are being made for a wedding and happy times ensue :)...What happened after Across the Room
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark save for the light filtering through a window on the far wall. The blond on the bed was sleeping soundly, having just gotten home from a double shift at work. The brunette next to him watched him as he slept, smiling at the fact that soon, soon this man would be his for life. Leaning up on his elbows, Sherlock looked over at his sleeping partner one more time then quietly left the bed. He needed to run a few errands and get in touch with his brother before John woke up. Today was his off day so Sherlock wanted to be home by then and if he knew his brother, he would try everything he could to keep him longer than needed if he wanted something from him.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Sherlock checked on John one more time before he left the house. Informing Mrs. Hudson that he would be going out for a while, Sherlock left the flat and headed out to start his errands, his first stop being Mycroft and Lestrade's house then New Scotland Yard. He needed to be sure that they would be available in the coming months to help him plan the wedding. He wanted to keep as much stress off of John as possible right now and he knew this would be one way of doing that. Hailing a taxi, he sent a text to Lestrade.

_**Are you at home or the Yard? - SH**_

While Sherlock climbed into the cab he received a reply...

_**Headed to the yard, why, are you or John in trouble? Is everything ok? - GL**_

_**Everything is fine, just needed to talk to you. Will be by after I see Mycroft. - SH**_

Sherlock didn't wait for a response, closed his phone, put it up, and waited for the cab to pull up in front of his brothers house. When his phone pinged with a message he sighed, pulling it out.

_**Where r u? - JHW**_

Sherlock smiled, John must have woken up shortly after he left the flat.

_**I am headed over to see Mycroft, go back to sleep love, I will be back as soon as I can. - SH**_

He waited for a response and smiled when his blogger sent back...

_**b much better w/u here - JHW**_

Sherlock grinned knowing exactly how John felt. They'd only had a few hours together before John had to be at work. It hadn't been long enough and Sherlock had gone to bed wanting more of his fiancee.

Fiancee...the word felt odd to say but it also felt right when he associated the word with John. Sherlock couldn't help the surge of pleasure at the idea of spending the rest of his life with him. He looked up as the cab stopped in front of his brother's house. Paying the driver, Sherlock left the car and walked to the front door, his thoughts on his short but perfect blond doctor. He knocked once then opened the door. He was greeted by Mycroft's valet, "Hello Alistair, I am looking for Mycroft, is he in?"

When he was directed to the study, Sherlock nodded and headed in the direction indicated. He could hear Mycroft speaking to someone and decided to try what John liked to call, _announcing your arrival, _by knocking on the door of the study. He watched as Mycroft looked up from his desk and waved Sherlock into the room.

"I understand, just make sure to contact Anthea about any changes or issues that may arise. I will be out for the next few days. No, no just some things that need to be handled at home first. Yes, I understand," Mycroft waved Sherlock over to the chairs setting in front of the fireplace. He stood up as he ended the phone call, "Again I can be reached through my assistant if needed, until then I will be indisposed." Mycroft ended the conversation and hung up the phone. He looked up at his younger brother and noticed something different about him. "Good morning Sherlock, you are out early. Is there something in particular that I can assist you with?" He watched as his younger brother stared into the fire, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I need your help Mycroft." At his brothers shocked expression he waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss his look. "Yes, yes, I know a surprise but it is more for John than it is for me." He looked over at his brother as he sat in the chair opposite Sherlock. He knew what he wanted to do but he needed his brothers help in order to pull it off. "I would like to have the ceremony at the house in Sussex, if at all possible. John loved the house when we were last there and I would like to have his special day made better by the fact that we are somewhere he feels a connection." He looked at Mycroft, hoping he would understand the sentimentality of the situation without actually having to explain. If he could get his brother to agree to his request then he was half way done with the planning.

Mycroft couldn't help the shocked look on his face. He was trying to remember if Sherlock has ever asked anything from him for another person. He wasn't surprised by the request however, Sherlock and John had spent their first anniversary in Sussex and both had come back tanned and happier than before. "I'm sure something can be arranged Sherlock. Just let me know when you and John have set the date and we will make sure all is in order." He watched his brothers expression as it lit up with pleasure. He'd forgotten how young his brother really was and despite the aloof air he usually held around himself, he was willing to let it go for the sake of his fiancee. "How is your better half this morning, if I may ask?"

"He is at home sleep at the moment, had a double shift at hospital last evening but is thankfully off today." Sherlock looked down at his phone as another text came through.

_**Please hurry...I don wanna wait – JHW**_

Sherlock stared at the message trying to figure out what John could be talking about, then it clicked. Blinking, he looked over at Mycroft, "I need to go brother, there is something I have to take care of but I do appreciate your doing this. We will let you know as soon as we agree on a date." Sherlock stood and turned towards the door then paused. "Mycroft," he said softly. He wasn't sure if things would work out with John. Worried about it on a regular basis but John hadn't left him yet and he was grateful for that fact. "Thank you for doing this. I understand that you are not obligated to help me in this endeavor but it is very much appreciated." He knew it was a rare show of emotion on his part and he could attribute it all to his blond, blue eyed fiancee. "Your help is _very_ much appreciated."

Heading to the front door he sent John a text...

_**Leaving Mycroft's now, what is it you are unwilling to wait for? - SH**_

Sherlock still needed to go by the Yard and talk to Lestrade but if John needed him at home...

_**u...cant wait 4 u...pls hurry – JHW**_

Sherlock paused in the doorway, did John mean he was...Turning, he looked to see his brother standing behind him. "Mycroft, I need a car..."

"There is one waiting at the gate for you brother, enjoy John's day off." Mycroft nodded his head and turned at the sound of a phone ringing somewhere in the house. He looked back to see Sherlock sprinting down the drive while sending a text. _Hopefully now he will be happier, John is very good for him. _The thought flitted through Mycroft's mind just as he picked up the ringing phone. "Holmes speaking," came the automatic response.

_"Geezus Myc, what the hell took so long for you to answer? Are you ok? Has something happened? I was getting ready to send a car to check on you..." _

"Gregory? No, no everything is fine I was just talking to Sherlock." Mycroft was thrown off by the frantic worry in his husbands voice. Like Sherlock and John, they have both had to deal with kidnappings and death threats. "There is no need to send a car." He paused, looking at the clock on the mantle. Sherlock would more than likely be occupied with John for most of the day... "Gregory, when are you coming home?" The question, although asked softly, held a note of need. They had gotten in late last night and had been interrupted early this morning by Greg being called in to work.

_"I don't honestly know and where the hell is Sherlock? He said he wanted to meet me here but he hasn't shown up yet." _Greg was frustrated. He and Mycroft had gone to bed exhausted last night and when they woke up this morning, they had been interrupted in the middle of things by Greg's cell going off. Then his focus centered on Mycroft's tone. _"Why? Are you not going in to the office today?" _If Mycroft took the day off he was going home, Donovan and Anderson be damned. He was sexually frustrated and it was making him irritable, which in turn had him snapping at everyone around him.

"I...I had not planned on it but if you will not be home until later..."

_"I...uh...I won't..." _Greg's mind was beginning to fracture at that tone. He knew what it meant, found it hard to resist when ever it was used. Running a hand down his face, Greg straightened the papers on his desk, checked the clock, then decided he'd been at work long enough. They could finish the rest of the day without him. _"I'll be there in bout 30 or 45 minutes, Myc. I want you to make sure there is enough water bottles for us both and don't think I don't know that you bought another tube of lube either. Make sure to have that ready as well my tall, beautiful government official."_

Sighing, Mycroft felt his eyes drift close and a small smile curve his lips. He didn't care about anything else right then but the need to see Greg. To hear his voice, to touch and feel him. "I'll make sure we have enough bottles and the...the lube as well my handsome Detective Inspector." Mycroft could feel the blush rising on his face but refused to avoid the word. He knew it would please Gregory and that's what mattered most, pleasing his Gregory.

Greg stood up from his desk, shut down his computer and headed for the door. He was walking out just as he saw Sherlock walk into the precinct. Groaning inwardly he walked towards the fast moving brunette. "Sherlock, I'm on my way out. You should have gotten here sooner." He tried to hide his irritation at the other man but was sure he hadn't been successful.

"I know, I had to stop and see Mycroft first. I won't stay long, I was just going to ask for your assistance with planning the wedding. If...if you and Mycroft don't mind. I don't want to ruin this day for John."

"Well of course you know we won't mind Sherlock. Look, you two give us a ring and we can all sit down and discuss what it is you're wanting to do." Greg walked to the main door and waited as the tall brunette stopped beside him.

"Thank you Lestrade, you are a very good friend to both John and myself."

_"_Myc, I'm on my way be ready like I said and no back talk this time." The statement was growled soft and low. He knew what that tone did to his partner and used it only when he wanted to be in charge.

_"I will be waiting Gregory, do hurry though because I would truly hate to start without you."_ Mycroft knew what those words would do and grinned as he heard Gregory let out a string of curses and then he heard the sound of wind.

"Damnit, fuck, I'm on my way Mycroft. I swear if you start before I can get there..." Greg was cut off by the sound of a soft laugh.

_"I will be waiting Gregory. I love you and will see you soon."_ Mycroft stated softly and hung up after Greg's response. He hoped his brother made it home to John because their time had been short as of late and now more than ever they were all going to need as much time together as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the car, Sherlock sent John a text...

_**What is it you are doing now?**_ - SH

Sherlock couldn't go straight home just yet, he still needed to talk to Lestrade and see if he would help with the wedding. That's until John sent him a particularly graphic picture that heated his body and threatened to shut his mind down.

**_Now, that's not very fair John. I am not there to enjoy that with you._** - SH

**_hurry up Sherlock...just, hurry_** – JHW

Shaking his head, brunette curls bouncing, Sherlock watched the scenery go by as they headed to the Yard. When his phone rang he answered without looking. "Holmes here..." He paused at the sound of the breathless voice on the other end. "John? John are you alright?"

_"No I'm not bloody alright, just where the hell are you Sherlock? If you're not coming home..."_

"No, no John I am, I just have one more stop then I will be back at the flat, I swear it." He could hear the underlying need in his bloggers voice and almost had the driver take him straight to 221B Baker St. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the task at hand. "I will be there shortly John, please just give me a few more minutes."

_"You have 45 minutes Sherlock, 45 bloody minutes and if you're not here in that time I am starting without you."_

Sherlock froze, he knew John would if he wasn't there. Had threatened to do it and had gone through with his threat, much to Sherlock's chargain. "I will be there John, I swear 30 minutes or less, I will be there." He wasn't trying to waste John's off day dealing with anything else. Once he left the yard he was going home. Foot tapping impatiently, he silently demanded that the driver go faster. By the time he made it to New Scotland Yard he had twenty minutes left. Making sure the driver didn't leave, Sherlock left the car in a rush to find Lestrade and get home to John.

"Sherlock, I'm on my way out. You should have gotten here sooner."

Lestrade was irritated if the look on his face was anything to go by. "I know, I had to stop and see Mycroft first. I won't stay long, I was just going to ask for your help with planning the wedding. If...if you and Mycroft don't mind. I don't want to ruin this day for John." He kept looking at his phone. John had started sending him picture messages again and he was now in an even bigger hurry to get back home.

"Well of course you know we won't mind Sherlock. Look, you two give us a ring and we can all sit down and discuss what it is you're wanting to do." Greg walked to the main door and waited as the tall brunette stopped beside him.

"Thank you Lestrade, you are a very good friend to both John and myself." He nodded to Greg then took off down the steps, sending another series of texts. He needed to get home now and it might take longer than the allotted fifteen he had.

"Sherlock hang on, I'll ride with you. Reginald can just take me to the house as well as the car."

Sherlock looked back at the graying detective, then nodded his head. He dialed John's cell to explain why it was taking him so long. The phone rang then went to voice mail. Sherlock paused, then dialed John's number again only to get the same results. Frowning, Sherlock sent him a text, hoping for a reply.

_**Leaving New Scotland Yard now. Lestrade is with me, looks like he is taking the rest of the day off to be with Mycroft. Please do not start without me John. I swear to you I am on my way.**_ - SH

Sherlock waited for a response and when he didn't receive one he tried to control the small out pouring of fear that slowly wound its way through his system. He looked up at Lestrade and debated on telling him he couldn't reach John, until his phone rang. Looking down he saw on the caller ID it was his blogger. "John? John are you alright? Why didn't you answer my calls or text?" He couldn't help the worry he was feeling, something he was becoming familiar with when it came to his fiancee.

_"I fell asleep Sherlock, I got your message that's why I called back. Tell Greg I said hello and that you bloody well better hurry the fuck up! I'll give you this one because he is with you but next time..."_ The yawn could be heard clearly on the other end as could the movement of the sheets.

Sherlock couldn't focus, the only things going through his mind were the fact that John had just woken up, was still in bed, naked, and he wasn't upset. "We are turning on Baker Street now John. I will be there shortly." He glanced at Lestrade who seemed caught up in his phone. "Are you...you didn't, without me...did you John?" For all his condescending attitude and aloof air, he could never maintain the facade when it came to John. He waited impatiently for the car to pull up to the front door of the flat.

_"No, not yet...but god, Sherlock if you don't...I-I need you, please."_ John groaned softly, causing Sherlock to hold the phone tighter. He knew what John was doing, what that particular groan meant.

When the car finally stopped, he waved to Greg, rushed out of the car and into the flat. Climbing the stairs two at a time, he threw open the door to their bedroom. Shrugging out of his long coat, he dropped it on the floor as he made his way over to the bed. "John?" He called out softly. His eyes were riveted to the bed, looking for any sign of movement.

"Sherlock? You finally made it?" The voice, although rough with sleep and still groggy, was filled with lust and love. John rolled to his side, pulling the covers back as he did. Blinking up at the tall brunette he smiled, "Well, love come to bed. I have the whole day to spend with you and if you don't mind, I'd like to start off here in the bedroom then move on from there..." He drifted off as he watched Sherlock undress. Revealing inch after glorious inch of pale skin, stretched taught over rippling muscles. "God, Sherlock you are just...what did I do for you to love me?" John asked reverently, his eyes never leaving Sherlock's.

Sherlock undressed as fast as possible while still trying to keep John's attention. He knew the blond liked to watch him undress and he was never one to disappoint John..."You were just being you John and I love you for that. For loving me."

John shifted on the bed to get a better view of Sherlock. "Hurry up love, I've been waiting a while for you to get back." The voice was deeper, breathless as he waited for the tall, pale man to join him in the bed. When Sherlock finally slid under the covers, John pressed himself as close to him as possible, moaning at the contact. "You smell like outdoors, " He sniffed Sherlock's neck then leaned closer to taste the skin there. He couldn't help the smile that curved his lips at Sherlock's soft groan. Sliding a tan leg over the pale hip, John pressed closer and couldn't hold back the gasp that left him as his erection slid deliciously against Sherlock's. "_Fuck_, Sherlock," He pressed his hips closer as he felt the brunette's hand wrap around them both.

"John, is...is this enough...for now?" He'd let the images in his head take over and he was to close to the edge to wait for anything else. Feeling the way John pressed up against him he guessed the feeling was the same. Wrapping a hand around them both, he slid it up then down, panting softly as he tried not to come to soon.

"Sherlock...just...y-you have t-to..." John couldn't get the words out. He'd been dreaming about Sherlock all morning, waking up off and on to answer texts or calls from him. He had been surprised to find him gone and had felt slightly put out at the fact. Now that he was here, all he could think to do was move his hips in time to the stroking hand wrapped around them. He could feel his body heating as he let the sensations flow through him. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock and held on. Pressing his face against the crook of his neck, he moaned. "S-Sherlock...I don't...I'm not going to..." John moved his hips faster, in time with the ones pressed against his.

Sherlock tightened his hand around them as they both moved against each other urgently. John had been teasing him all morning with the pictures and he wanted to hear the other man come, to feel him as he fell apart and then slowly came back to himself with Sherlock's help. He felt the shiver that ran through the tan body, slid a hand over the leg slung over his hip. Sliding along the muscled limb, he rubbed and massaged as John's hips picked up their pace. His breathing had turned harsh and Sherlock was trying his best to wait until John had cum before he let himself go as well. Sliding a hand over the tan hip pressing against his urgently, he squeezed one of the blond's firm, round cheeks. Sliding a hand between them, he slid a single finger down, searching...and was rewarded with a sharp jerk and John's entire body going taught.

Panting with the effort to wait, John jerked as he felt Sherlock press a finger against his hole, his body going stiff with the sensation. "Jesus, Sherlock...I-I n-need you t-to...please..." He was rambling, he was sure of it but he couldn't help it. He wanted to cum, to take the edge off of the lust thrumming through his body. When Sherlock slid the finger slowly inside him, John whimpered. He held Sherlock closer to him and thrust up harder, his stomach tightening with the start of his orgasm. He wanted to tell Sherlock how he felt, to tell him he loved him but couldn't get the words out. He hitched his leg higher over Sherlock's hip as a second finger was added, stroking slowly as his hand flexed around them both, forcing John to wait as he was slowly taken apart by his pale detective. Gasping he moved his hips urgently, "Sherlock, please." He was on the edge, he could feel it and when Sherlock hit that bundle of nerves he was more than willing to cum. Jerking his hips against Sherlock's, he felt his stomach tighten again and his hands slid up into Sherlock's hair, pulling his head down to his for a kiss. Moaning against the plush, pink mouth John jerked as Sherlock hit that bundle of nerves again, his stroking fingers curving up further into him. Pulling back from the mouth devouring his, John groaned. He was harder than he could have thought possible, his body demanding release. Shivering against the pale body pressed against his, he gasped out brokenly, "S-Sherlock _pl-please._"

Answering the plea, Sherlock moved his hand down then up, twisting at the tip as he used two fingers to stroke against John's prostrate. He silently thanked whomever was listening as he moved his fingers in and out of the blond faster, making sure to curve them up and rub that bundle of nerves. He could feel his orgasm beginning. The tingling in his toes spreading through out his body. "John," He gasped as his hips thrust against the tan ones moving urgently against his. He could feel John's orgasm, leaned in and as he kissed him, he could taste the orgasm sliding through the body next to his. When he felt John stiffen, he let out a soft breath. Squeezing his hand around them, Sherlock arched back and moaned John's name. He tried to wait, had wanted the blond doctor to get his before he did but wasn't sure if he had succeeded until John's hips jerked forward erratically and he went stiff as he came with a soft groan and Sherlock's name falling from his lips. Sherlock followed close behind as he sighed John's name, both shaking against each other. "I love you John." Sherlock managed to whisper, before his mind went completely blank.

"Love you too, Sherlock, God I love you too." John panted against his neck as he held onto the pale brunette, he moaned weakly as he felt the long, pale fingers slide out of him. He sighed in pleasure as his body started to relax and they shared a few lazy, post sex kisses. John tried to hide the yawn but knew he hadn't been successful. He smiled up at Sherlock, his eye lids drooping as he tried to stay awake.

Sherlock had gone to the bathroom to get a towel and cleaned them both when he returned. He pulled the smaller man closer to him as he smiled up at him, love shining in the brilliant blue eyes. "Go to sleep John, we have all day together." Holding John tight, he let himself fall into the arms of slumber alongside his partner, a small smile curving his lips as he silently thanked whomever he needed to for the wonderful gift that was Dr. John H. Watson.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg couldn't keep his leg from bouncing as he waited for Reginald to pull up to the house. He'd been texting Mycroft off and on, now they were a block and a half away, he was tempted to run the rest of the way to the house. Traffic was horrible this time of day and his patience was almost non-existent. When his phone rang, he answered it instinctively. "Lestrade here."

_"Gregory? Where are you, I would have thought you would be here by now?" _

The voice came through the phone in a breathless tone. "Myc? I'm stuck in traffic, are...are you ok? Don't tell me you started..." He would punish him if he did, something he knew they would both enjoy.

_"Well you're not very well here right at this moment and I've been thinking about you all morning..."_

"Jesus Myc, I'm on my way! You can wait another ten minutes can't you? For me?" He changed his tone. He knew Mycroft melted when he used that tone, would give him anything he asked for and from the moan on the other end of the phone, this time was no different.

_"Ten minutes Gregory, ten minutes and I will start without you, so please. Be my wonderfully perfect husband and get here in ten or less, if possible."_

"Fuck, yeah, yeah ok Myc. I got you, I'm on my way now." Greg hung up the phone, leaned forward in the seat and told Reginald to run the light. "I 'll take care of the ticket and whatever else Reg, just...just go through the light and get me home as fast as possible."

As the driver complied, Greg mentally went over anything he could that would make time move faster and calm his libido down. Nothing worked, Mycroft's voice was in his head, those words like a constant heartbeat, ten minutes, looking at his watch he noticed he had seven minutes left. Which for him seemed like an eternity because it'd been almost a week since they had had any type of alone time. Greg missed his husband, hated coming home so late at night that the tall ginger would already be in bed, a book open on his lap as he had fallen asleep waiting for him. He hated the fact that some mornings Mycroft would be gone when he finally did wake up for the day, just to repeat the same pattern. There had been a few times when they'd both be at home together, things heating up between them and then someone's phone would ring. They would ignore it the first few times until it went to their cells. Greg hated it...hated it more than anything because he loved his husband. Almost from the first day he saw Mycroft, he's loved him. It hadn't been easy, his feelings for the other but it had been well worth it.

By the time they pulled up in front of the house, Greg was more than ready to spend the rest of the day in bed with his husband. Leaving the car in a rush, Greg entered the house, handed the valet his coat and briefcase then headed up the stairs two at a time. When he reached the door to their suite he paused to catch his breath. Turning the knob on the door he slowly pushed it open and walked in.

"Myc?" Greg called softly, the sent of spiced apple filled the air as he looked around the room. He saw the light on in the bathroom and headed in that direction. Pushing the door open he stepped into the room. Looking around, he saw his husband standing beside the large round tub in the middle of the room. He didn't miss the blush on Mycroft's face or the fact that all he had on was a bathrobe. Slowly pulling off his tie and pulling his shirt from his pants, Greg moved towards the tall ginger with a wicked grin on his face. "What are you doing in here Myc?"

Mycroft had been listening for Greg's arrival, when he'd initially walked into the suite, Mycroft had wanted to answer but knew he'd figure it out when he noticed the bathroom light was on. "I thought it would be nice to make use of our tub." He glanced down then back up at Greg. "Was that the wrong assumption?" He knew the answer, could see it written all over Greg's face. He watched as the broad, tan body was revealed to him. Tried his best to stand still and wait until Greg had told him to disrobe or removed the robe himself. When Greg had removed his tie and shirt, Mycroft couldn't help but stare at the broad chest, his fingers twitching to reach out and touch the skin and light covering of hair. Taking a deep breath, Mycroft watched as Greg's tan hands reached for the buckle of his belt, slowly undoing it. Trying to control his breathing, he could feel the heat curling through him, the need to have his husband and to be had by him was beginning to turn Mycroft's brain off. Taking a deep breath he watched as Greg slowly moved towards him, unbuttoning his slacks then just as slowly, sliding the zipper down.

At Mycroft's soft whimper of need, Greg stopped, his hand pausing half way through the motion. "Are you ok Myc?" He knew the answer, could see it written in the ice blue eyes, heard it in the way the tall ginger's breathing had changed. Sliding his zipper all the way down, Greg kept his gaze trained on Mycroft's face and couldn't help the curl of pleasure that went through him at the look on the other man's face. Walking closer, Greg let his hands fall slowly to his sides, knowing full well how he looked to the tall ginger from the excitement that was making Mycroft shiver. Greg didn't stop until he was standing before him. Close enough to smell the smooth scent uniquely Mycroft's. He felt his mouth water as he thought about the things he planned to do to his partner tonight. Reaching forward, he pulled at the tie on the robe, waiting until it slid from around the trim waist and fell to the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Mycroft realized his mistake when the only scent to hit him belonged to _Greg_. The earthy scent that reminded him of the countryside after a good, hard rain. He tried his best to stand still when Greg slowly pulled the robe open, his eyes never leaving his face. Mycroft couldn't help the sudden attack of nerves when Greg slid the robe slowly off his shoulders and down his arms. Shivering, he looked into the warm chocolate brown eyes, "Gregory..." He couldn't help the sigh when he felt the tan fingers caressing his arms gently. When the robe was puddled around his feet, Mycroft let out a soft breath. He knew this side of the man in front of him, the wickedly, gentle man that would drive him to the brink of orgasm then catch him as he fell over the edge.

"How was your day, Myc?" Greg knew what was going on in the head of the man in front of him. Knew that he was trying to hide his embarrassment and control his reactions but Greg wouldn't let him this time. He would let him talk then let things go from there. "Tell me how things went with Sherlock, no issues?"

Mycroft felt the breath passing across his lips, shivered as the tan hands on his arms slid up and over his elbows, watched as Greg asked his questions and struggled to form answers. "The, uh, the day went well. Just a few minor things to handle at the office but nothing I couldn't handle from home or let Anthea deal with." He shivered as Greg pressed a kiss against the side of his neck. Biting back a moan he struggled to tell him about his meeting with Sherlock. "Sherlock dropped by to...to," He let out a small gasp as he felt a hand slid across his chest, tweaking one nipple then slowly, tantalizingly teasing the other in the same way. He couldn't hold back the moan as he felt Greg lave one then the other with his tongue, a slow lick, light and teasing.

Greg smiled as he noticed Mycroft hadn't finished his answer. Biting first one nipple then pinching the other, he looked up at him. "You didn't finish telling me about Sherlock, Myc." Greg knew from seeing the younger Holmes earlier, they hadn't had any issues but he still wanted Mycroft to tell him.

Shivering, Mycroft looked at Greg with heavy lidded eyes, licking his suddenly dry lips, he answered. "He came by to ask if...if he and John could marry at the house in Sussex. I...I agreed, _Gregory, please_..." Mycroft groaned as he tried to finish his explanation. He felt Greg step back and missed the heat of the shorter man. Reaching for him, Mycroft let out a frustrated noise.

Greg grinned and finished undressing, "And of course you will let them use the house in Sussex? Why not make it a wedding gift, Myc? You know you can afford it and it would also be one less headache for you in the long run. You know how John enjoys taking vacations and Sherlock would most definitely be agreeable, which makes more time for..." Greg looked the tall, posh ginger up and down from head to toe with a slow, sweeping look, stopping at his face. Mycroft always developed a case of nerves when it came to being nude in front of Greg, so the blush covering his face and slowly spreading wasn't a surprise. Smiling softly, Greg held his hand out to the other man and said softly, "Come join me in the tub, Myc. We haven't had much chance to enjoy it since we've had it put in." He stepped in slowly, hand still held out. He waited silently as the tall, pale man moved forward and placed his trembling hand in Greg's. He smiled up at him and released a soft sigh, he hadn't expected Mycroft to give in, usually it was a battle of wills but tonight seemed to be different. Mycroft seemed to be watching him, observing him in a different way. "Something on your mind Myc?" He pulled the other man into the tub with him, groaning softly at the feel of the hot water on his tired body.

Flushing, Mycroft stepped into the tub and followed Greg down into the water. "No, I was just thinking about the look on Sherlock's face. It was one I had not seen since we were children, before he realized how cruel the world really could be." Mycroft had been surprised by the smile that had curved his brothers mouth, the way his eyes lit up all due to a text message from John.

"Love can change a person Myc. I mean, you think you're the same person from when we first met? I know I'm not and I'm glad for it." He pulled Mycroft closer, loving the way his blush seemed to deepen. Pressing a kiss against the lips in front of him he whispered, "You've changed, love. You smile more and are more responsive and open to a number of new things." Greg could see the self doubt in the ice blue depths. "I'll show you just how much you've changed. We're going to do this and we'll do it together." Greg pulled him closer until Mycroft was straddling his lap. He loved this position for them because it gave him the advantage of watching the pale, ginger fall apart.

Mycroft shivered at the feel of the man beneath him, pressing his hips down he groaned at the hips rolling beneath his his. He's missed these times with his husband, being able to just relax and ignore the world for a few hours. Sliding his arms around the broad shoulders, he laid his head down, gasping softly as they moved against each other, grinding slowly. Panting softly, Mycroft pressed small kisses against Greg's neck. "Gregory, please..."

"God...Myc...I've missed you, missed doing this to you, with you." Greg moaned as he felt the lips against his neck. Biting and teasing little nips that always reminded him that his husband was indeed human and had feelings. Sliding his hands over the body above him, Greg slowly rolled his hips against Mycroft's, loving the way he moaned and pressed closer. Greg held him still and pressed up, making sure that both their erections brushed against each other. He smiled at the tremor than ran through the other man, thrusting up, he placed his hands on the pale thighs, sliding up and down slowly. Then gently but firmly, Greg placed his hands on Mycroft's hips and gripped them tightly. He held Mycroft still, forcing him to look down at him and wait.

Shaking, Mycroft tried to catch his breath. Something he found difficult to do when all he wanted was to rub himself against the tan, muscular body beneath his, to ease the tension thrumming through him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked into the dark orbs surrounded by dark chocolate rings and smiled. He would let Greg lead tonight, follow him where he wanted to go because he knew that in the end Greg would catch him, he was always be there when he needed him the most. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss against the soft, pink lips. Nodding his head, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes as Greg moved beneath him, thrusting up in a slow, steady rhythm.

It didn't take long for them to reach a rhythm that pleased them both. Greg kissed every inch of Mycroft he could reach, loving the sounds falling from his lips. When he felt Mycroft shiver against him Greg let out a little huff and grasped the pale hips, holding them tightly. He whispered words of encouragement as he felt him raise up and position himself over Greg's erection. Gasping, Greg tried to stop him, "Jesus, My...Myc wait. Y-you, fuck...w-we haven't..." Greg groaned out load as he felt the tight hole close around him. His head fell back against the tub and his thighs trembled with the effort to remain still. He could feel the heat and tightness of the man above him, thrilled in the way he made the decision to move things forward. It wasn't until Mycroft was seated completely that he released a soft groan. Panting softly, Greg knew he wasn't going to last long, the build up from earlier this morning came back to remind him just how long it's been for them.

Mycroft shifted slightly, needing to be as close to Greg as possible. As he moved to adjust his position, he groaned as he felt Greg slide deeper. Using his legs to lift himself up and then down, he rode Greg. Both of them moving together in a symphony of low groans and scattered gasps. Mycroft wrapped his arms tighter around the tanned, broad shoulders and held on to him as he felt the hands on his hips tighten, moving him up and down faster. He wanted to let go, to just let the tension coiled tight in his stomach unfurl. Pressing his hips down urgently, Mycroft searched blindly for Greg's lips. He wasn't going to be able to wait and knew from the way his partner was breathing, Greg wasn't either. "Gregory," he gasped out. "I...we are not..." He arched sharply. His hands gripping the broad shoulders as he felt Greg shift beneath him, thrusting harder. When he hit that sensitive bundle of nerves, Mycroft panted in pleasure. When the action was repeated, he groaned out loud. He knew Greg was doing it on purpose, realized he asked him for it silently and now Greg wanted his payment. He didn't care, was beyond caring, all he could do now was feel. Feel the hard, tan, muscled body beneath his moving in and out of him, hear the soft groans, pleas, and sighs of pleasure. Mycroft gave up trying to hold it together and finally just let go. Arching against his husband, Mycroft shivered and gasp as the wave that flowed through him swelled and finally broke when Greg moaned his name. The sound was obscene enough to break Mycroft, to break the coiled up tension and release it as Greg thrust up harder once, twice and held on as tightly as he could. Mycroft knew he would have some bruises and instead of being perturbed about it he was pleased. Shaking as the orgasm poured through them both. "Gregory..." was all he could get out. It was enough. He felt the strong arms slide around him slowly, holding him as he slowly came back to himself. "I love you Gregory." He had to tell him, wanted him to be know how much he meant to him.

Smiling up into the pale face with the ice blue eyes, Greg kissed him gently. "And I love you too, Myc...always." Greg slowly slid out of Mycroft with a groan. He didn't want to move but the water in the tub was cooling and he didn't want either of them to catch a cold. He lifted the tall ginger up and helped him settle against his side. "Let's get some hot water in here again and then we can relax." He grinned loopily as he looked at his husband,pleased with the glazed and rumpled look. He couldn't help the satisfied chuckle as Mycroft nodded his head but didn't move. Greg didn't mind, it meant that for once he would be able to take care of him instead of the other way around.

Once they had bathed, they dried off, and finally made it to the bed. Wrapped around each other, Mycroft ran a hand across the strong, broad chest beneath his ear. Listening to the sound of Greg's heartbeat. "It was all for you Gregory, everything, I...I did it all for you." Mycroft whispered tiredly. He was exhausted in the best way possible as well as happily satisfied. He smiled as he felt the strong arms around him tighten. He couldn't help the small quirk of his lips as he heard Greg's breathing start to even out as he drifted off to sleep.

"Love you Myc..." he mumbled before he drifted off completely.

"As I love you Gregory." Mycroft pressed closer to him and sighed in contentment. He would cherish this time just as he does the others and thank the highest authority for the blessing of one Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.


End file.
